1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cap structure, more particularly to a cap closing structure that can effectively cover the opening with a reliable sealing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, modern outdoor activities are very popular, but outdoor drinking is a problem. For solving the problem, people often bring their own water bottles. According to the characteristics of water and the dynamic factors derived from carrier engaging in outdoor sports, some embarrassing situations such as water leakage to wet the backpack, human body, or other items may trouble users. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structural view of a cap closing structure in prior arts. The cap closing structure has a bottle 90, which has an inner cover 91 pivotally connected with an outer cover 92; a fastening structure is between the inner cover 91 and the outer cover 92 for fastening; and another button 93 is going to release the fastening strength in order to lift the outer cover 92 upwardly. Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 8,550,269B2, further discloses that a button tunnel and an open portion shaped as tube; the button tunnel can slide to accommodate the button; the outer cover 92 has a fastening member. The fastening structure is between the fastening member and the button in order to fasten the outer cover and the inner cover. To press the button is to release the fastening member so as to lift the outer cover, whereby the user is able to enjoy the liquid in the bottle 90.
Although the prior art uses the fastening structure to fasten the outer cover 92 and the inner cover 91, some shortcomings are shown still. For instance, the button tunnel and the button are located in front of the inner cover, and the button and the fastening member of the outer cover construct the fastening structure. In other words, as there is only one fastening structure at the front portion of the bottle, if the fastening force between the outer cover and the inner cover is not strong enough, leakage happens. Therefore, how to overcome the shortcomings is an important issue to people skilled in the art.